


Since I've Met You

by Famelen21



Series: The Park Family [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famelen21/pseuds/Famelen21
Summary: What it feels like trapped in the same place every day?What it feels like when your mate rejects you?This is a story of an Omega who get rejected by his Alpha





	1. Prologue

“Ah! Chanyeol! Ah! Ngh~”  
The small male below him, keep moaning his name as he pounding into him. Making both of them feel the pleasure of each other bodies, skin slapping and rage breathing along with moans coming from Baekhyun are the only sound inside their heating bedroom. A thin layer of sweat is forming on their bodies, but that didn’t stop the taller male from abusing that pucker hole. Low groans escaping his plump lips as he feels the petite male tightening his walls against his hard member.  
“Shit Baekhyun”  
Chanyeol flips him over without pulling out, so now Baekhyun is laying on his back. His legs keep spreading open as the taller start to pound into him again. Baekhyun’s slender fingers are scraping Chanyeol’s bicep, silently asking him to lean over. Which the taller obeys and reunite their lips in sloppy, wet kisses.  
“Chanyeol... m-more”  
Baekhyun whispers among the kisses, his hands are entangled on Chanyeol’s dark lock, messing his once perfect hair. The taller grunts when he hit the other’s bundle of nerves, making the petite male scream in pleasure. This time he thrust into that one spot in a fast and harder pace, Baekhyun helping him with buckling his hips against each thrust, making Chanyeol thrust even deeper into him.  
“Chan- Channie... Ah!”  
“I know; you’ve taken your pill right? If not, I will not cum inside”  
Desperate to come, Baekhyun nods at the question as he bites his lips to prevent from crying out loud from the pleasure he’s feeling. Not long after that Baekhyun come first, spurting white liquid on his stomach, while Chanyeol releasing his juices inside that pucker hole, the deepest he can do. They didn’t move for a while, savoring their high and trying to catch their breaths. Then Chanyeol slowly thrust into Baekhyun’s hole, slowly, since he’s trying to relieve their high together, which Baekhyun also help with clenching his hole once awhile. After that, the taller male finally pulls out of him, making his own juices spill into the bedsheet. Without saying anything, Chanyeol stands up and begin to dress himself up.  
“When’s your next heat?”  
“Around a month from now”  
“I’ll see you then”  
With that, the taller male leaves him and lock the door from outside. Not knowing that he’s leaving his omega crying and sobbing into the sheet where they just fucked.


	2. The Unusual Morning

Baekhyun wakes up to the familiar feeling of being used after feeling semen dripped off from his hole. With trembling feet, he manages to arrive at the bathroom and turn on the warm shower over his naked and dirty body. A heavy sigh escapes his lips, before trailing one of his hand on his hole. Slowly cleaning it from his alpha's semen, after he's sure that he's clean out every bit of it, he turns off the shower. He plugs the drain and turns on the tap, filling the bathtub with warm water and adding some relaxing scented bath bombs. Then he submerges himself into the warm water, the honey and strawberry scents fill the bathroom, adding relaxation into his shore body. When he's satisfied, he stepped out of the bathroom and dress himself up into some comfortable clothes.

"Alright. A lot of work to do"

He turns on the speaker that blast the entire penthouse, while he started to clean up the mess he—or rather they—made last night. Baekhyun tosses the dirtied bedsheet into the washing machine after cleaning the white stained with his hands. After that, he picked up the scattered clothes on the floor and put it inside his pile of dirty clothes near the washing machine.

While waiting for the washing machine, he slides open the door onto the balcony to let in some fresh air. Today's weather seems shiny, yet the winds are calming and cool enough. The small male then washes the dishes from his last dinner and make some coffee for himself. As well as checking his supplies at the refrigerator and cabinets, then note what he needs to buy at the groceries store later.

Humming into the music, he slightly dances towards the laundry room to pick up the clean sheet and put it in a basket, then bring it to the balcony where he will hang them dry. When he finishes hanging the bedsheet, his stomach grumbles.

"Right. I haven't eaten breakfast yet"

The small male grabs his overnight oatmeal from the fridge, before sits on the couch and turn on the TV after turning off his speaker with his phone. His almond eyes glue to the TV as he slowly munches on his breakfast. His movement comes to a stop when a familiar face appears on the screen. His free hand grabs the remote and turn up the volume, to hear it more clearly.

 

_"The CEO of Park Cooperation, Park Chanyeol has seen walking with model Lee Ho Jung this morning. It seems that the young CEO is having a great time with the model when they're seen entering his office building. There's a rumor saying that they have been seeing each other since a month ago, whe- "_

 

Baekhyun switches the channel with a soft sigh. Losing his appetite, he put down his half-full breakfast on the coffee table in front of him, before sips his lukewarm coffee. He grabs his phone and text Kyungsoo the list of what he needs.

Kyungsoo is Chanyeol personal assistant that's in charge of taking care of what Baekhyun needs in here. Like foods, his painting supplies, cleaning tools, etc. Chanyeol doesn't allow him to leave this penthouse after all, even though the petite male is longing for his freedom, he knows that he has to do this for the sake of his mate's career. Not long after he sent the text to Kyungsoo, the younger male calls him.

"Hello, Baekhyun. Is that all you need?"

"Yes. Oh! I think I also need detergent and some new canvases, 3 medium sizes and 2 big sizes"

The other line went silent, but Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo writing it down. Since he can hear him mumbling under his breath.

"Okay. Have you eaten?"

"Yup! Does... oatmeal count?"

The omega glance at his half-eaten breakfast. The other line went silent for a while before a heavy sigh can be heard coming from the assistant. Slowly, but surely Baekhyun pull his phone away from his ear. Preparing for Satansoo to release from its prison.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Eat properly will you?"

"You know that I suck at cooking. All I can do is just make some pancakes and waffles. I can't live with only that food"

"Alright. What do you want for lunch? I will also prepare some dishes for you to keep inside the fridge. Is that fine?"

"Yes! Thanks, Soo, you're the best!"

After ending the call, Baekhyun put his half-eaten oatmeal back into the fridge and head towards his studio. Well, it's not exactly a studio since it's only a room filled with his paintings and painting supplies. He walks to the window and draws the curtain open, revealing the Han river that sparkling under the sunlight. Slowly, he set himself in front of a blank canvas. He closes his almond eyes, trying to find what he will paint today. After he finds it, he begins to dip his brush into the oil paint before stroke it against the blank canvas and bring the colors into life.

.

.

.

"Baek! Byun Baekhyun!"

The painter shocked when he hears Kyungsoo's screaming right before his ear. Resulting in his brush's stroke missed its target. The older face the younger one, slightly annoyed, but let it off. The assistant look at the painting that Baekhyun is working on, it's a beach in a night sky. After observing it, he turns around to look at the others painting in this studio. Kyungsoo finally notices that most of Baekhyun's paintings are in a night setting, complete with stars.

"What is it Soo?"

"No, never mind"

The omega put his brush down and take off his dirty apron, before standing up and walked out from his studio, Kyungsoo trailing not far behind. Baekhyun wash the paint on his hand with thinner in the bathroom, the assistant is still watching the omega with his owl-like eyes. Annoyed at the smaller attitude, Baekhyun slightly glares at him.

"Soo, I know that you want to say something. So please say it, I can't read your mind"

"It's nothing"

"If it's nothing then stop starring! Come one, you promised the other day that you will teach me cooking"

Baekhyun walks past the dark-haired male towards the kitchen. When his almond eyes catch the paper bags from the groceries store, he immediately folds his shirt sleeves and began to rummage the bags. Finally stop thinking, Kyungsoo join the older in putting things into its place. They didn't talk for a while, Kyungsoo only speaking when he asked where he needs to place some stuff, which Baekhyun only answers with enough words. After they finish, the assistant starts teaching the older to cook simple dishes, like vegetable stir fry and an omelet.

"You've seen the news right?"

Finally, Kyungsoo opens his heart-shaped lips as his hands are busy with cutting some vegetables. Baekhyun is standing right beside him, beating some eggs in a glass bowl.

"Usually you paint after lunch. So, something probably occupied your mind. Right?"

The older didn't say anything. He only stares at space, while his hand already stopped right after Kyungsoo asked him that question. A heavy sigh escapes the assistant lips, sometimes he just doesn't understand Baekhyun and his boss's mind. But, he keeps telling himself not too involved in other people businesses.

"If he's happy, then so be it. It's not like we're married or something"

The smaller male just can't believe what Baekhyun just said. They're mates for god sake. He doesn't understand completely about this mate thing since he's a beta himself. But, at least he knows that this is not the way a mate acted towards each other. He's mad at the omega beside him, but judging on the other's expression he locks his own will to smack Baekhyun's head because the omega is hurting right now. Instead, Kyungsoo rubs his back in a comforting manner in hope it will calm him down.

"Thanks, Soo"

A small smile appears on Baekhyun's thin lips, making Kyungsoo smile also. As they begin to stir fry the vegetables, Baekhyun's mood begins to lift since he's smiling and laughing more freely in front of Kyungsoo, which make him glad. Since he knows that three days ago until yesterday the omega just experiences his heat because Chanyeol left the office earlier than usual with rush steps after receiving a phone call and doesn't come to work until today. Which mean, once again his boss hurt this petite male.

"By the way, are you already thinking about the exhibition offer?"

Chanyeol—via Kyungsoo—offers Baekhyun to open an exhibition for his paintings. From the very beginning, the omega only likes painting as his hobby.

Around a month back, the alpha saw one of his painting and sell it behind the omega's back. The money he's got enter Baekhyun's account and when the brunet wondering why his money multiplying, sooner or later he finds out that Chanyeol has sold one of his MOST favorite painting, WITHOUT telling him first. He knew it because Kyungsoo told him, the assistant also told him that the buyer like his painting and is waiting for his next piece. Of course, Baekhyun never sells his other paintings afterward, he always locks his studio and hides the key where Chanyeol can't find it. But now, since the number of paintings in his studio has increase and he's in desperate to make another painting, Kyungsoo, or rather Chanyeol's offer might sound good. Besides, he doesn't have a job and he can't get out of this penthouse.

"Okay... But, is 20 pieces enough?"

"Baekhyun, I already count your paintings and you have nearly 50 of it!"

"I know, but I don't want to sell every one of them"

A pout appears on that thin lips of his, while his eyebrows frown. He loves his painting, every one of them, each of them tells his story almost every day, especially after he's mated with his alpha. Kyungsoo rubs his back in a comforting manner, a small smile presents on his plump lips, making it into a heart-shape.

"After lunch, let's choose 30 paintings of yours. Okay?"

The brunet doesn't answer him; he just nods before handing plates to Kyungsoo since the foods are ready. As he put the plates on the dining table, Baekhyun release a soft sigh, satisfied that he manages to not burn the whole omelet. A figure leaning against the wall catch his attention, but when he comes to realize who it was, almond eyes widen in shock. Surprised to see his mate in this place, making Baekhyun drop the glass in his hand, resulting it crash onto the floor. He can feel some glass shards piercing his feet, but it doesn't matter. Not now when his alpha is in here when he usually visits him only when he's in heat. Kyungsoo rushes to the omega after hearing the glass crash against the wooden floor.

"Oh my god, Baekhyun! You're bleeding!"

Baekhyun can't tear his gaze away from Chanyeol. Even more, he can't believe himself when the taller male approach him and lift him up on his broad shoulder. Leaving Kyungsoo to clean up the glass shards.

Chanyeol put him down on the bathroom counter, still not saying a word to the brunet. Silently the alpha damps a clean towel before mending the omega's cuts. Baekhyun's breath hitch, when the warm towel touches his cuts, making Chanyeol's dark brown eyes look at him. After he's finished cleaning his wounds and putting on some ointment, the CEO grab a first aid kit from the cabinet and wrap Baekhyun's feet with clean bandages.

"Anywhere else hurts?"

That same almond eyes still stare at dark brown eyes, still in disbelief. Baekhyun heard him that's for sure. But, it seems like his brain is shutting down since he's here. CHANYEOL is here. Slowly, the brunet shakes his head in an attempt to answer his alpha. In one swift movement, Chanyeol swept Baekhyun and carry him back into the dining area. Those strong arms of his securely lift Baekhyun's body, keeping him close to his broad chest. While the omega's arms are circled around his neck. Since the smaller's nose is dangerously close to the taller's neck, his body heat rising. Because it's his alpha's scent, the scent that can drive him crazy just in one simple whiff.

"You're releasing your pheromones. Stop."

The stern that can be heard from his alpha's voice brings him back to reality. The reality where Chanyeol is still can't accept him as his mate. When they arrived at the dining area, Kyungsoo already finishes cleaning up the glass shards as Chanyeol put Baekhyun down on one of the dining chairs. A small 'thank you' escapes that small lips before the taller male pulls away from that petite body of his.

"You'll be joining us?"

Chanyeol glance at his wristwatch, then take a seat beside Baekhyun.

"Since it's already lunch time, I guess why not?"

Kyungsoo quickly set a plate in front of his boss right away, before taking his seat across Baekhyun. The Omega didn't say anything when the other two are enjoying their lunch, feeling a little bit intimidated by his alpha's pheromones.

The time Kyungsoo and Chanyeol finish their meal, Baekhyun only manage to eat half of his food (more or less). The assistant seems worried about him, but since there's his boss is among them, he didn't say anything. Before Chanyeol manages to stand up, the omega already tries to stand up and staggers towards his studio, not even knowing the alpha is following him. Almond eyes are scanning his paintings, trying to find the one who will fit for an exhibition.

"To make it easier for you. You can decide what's your exhibition theme is"

Deep voice coming from his studio's door. As he's thinking, Baekhyun takes a seat in front of his unfinished painting as his almond eyes scanning his paintings across the studio. Dark colors and night skies are dominating all his paintings, complete with stars sometimes the moon also makes it into his painting. A small smile appears on the omega's thin lips.

"Starry Night"

"Good, now pick 30 paintings that match the theme you just decide"

After spending around 2 hours on deciding which paintings that will make it to his very first exhibition, finally five of Chanyeol's bodyguards enter the penthouse to take the paintings away. Kyungsoo still with them, mostly directing the bodyguards. The mates are now sitting in the living area; a mug of warm milk is wrapped with Baekhyun's slender fingers. None of them speak or even try to make a conversation for a good 20 minutes. Until Chanyeol's plump lips open to let out his deep voice.

"I will let you attend your exhibition ONLY on the first day, but with conditions. First, you will cover my bite mark. Second, you will not speak to anyone except about the exhibition. Third, don't let anyone touch you unless it's just a formal handshake. And lastly, NEVER stray too far from Tao"

"Tao...?"

"He will be your personal bodyguard on your exhibition day"

Baekhyun just silently nods at his alpha's conditions. The small male bite on his lower lips, excited that he'll finally out from this place even though it will only last for a day. To hide his smile, Baekhyun takes a sip of his warm milk. Suddenly a thought enters his mind, almond eyes glance at the taller male who's sitting on the armchair. _Will he come to the exhibition?_

"Ah. One more"

Chanyeol's deep voice snapped Baekhyun out of his thought.

"Kyungsoo will take care of your exhibition, so you just need to attend it. Understood?"

Baekhyun just nods, indicating that he understands. But, it seems that small gesture goes un-noticed by the tall male. Since suddenly he sits up straight, eyes glaring at the petite male.

"I asked you Byun Baekhyun. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes... yes... Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Once his alpha and Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun is left alone. Again.

He then takes down the laundry. When he put it down on top of his bed and buried his face on the now dry sheet. Inhaling the scent of fresh detergent and the sun. _It smells like Chanyeol_. The omega nuzzles his face on the bedsheet as if he's trying to make his body smells like it.

"No, no, no. Byun Baekhyun, you're supposed to folds it not smelling it"

Then he begins to folds the bedsheet, before storing it inside the cabinet on his walk-in closet. After he's done, he returns to his studio to finish his painting.

 


	3. The First Time We've Met

 

"I should have taken a taxi"

Baekhyun's walking in the middle of the night after work. He's working at an elementary school as an art teacher. Since he's little kid, he always likes arts, such as music, paintings, and sculpture. His art degree helps him a lot when he's applying for this job. Thankfully, he's very good with children, making him work with a happy heart every day. But, after painting activity in class today, he has to stay late and clean the mess caused by his students.

Suddenly, he stopped at his tracks when he saw something or rather someone sitting under the lamp post. Judging from the stranger's way of sitting, it seems that he's drunk. Baekhyun tries his best to not involve in anything, especially around strangers. But, when he walks past the stranger, Baekhyun notices that maybe, maybe he really need some help. Slowly approaching the drunk stranger, the small male tries to shake him up.

"Um, are you okay? Sir?"

A low grunt escapes the stranger's lips. The tall stranger shoves Baekhyun's hand away. Slightly annoyed, Baekhyun stands up and almost leave when a raindrop land on his face. He faces the night sky and a sudden rainfall against him. A groan escapes his thin lips. As he tries to pull out his umbrella from his backpack, suddenly he feels a thug on his blue jeans.

 

 

 

 

 

"Where were you staying again?"

"Polaris... Hotel..."

Baekhyun can't even believe himself. Why does he help this stranger anyway? It's not like they know each other. But, something that he can't believe that this man, this drunk man is staying at such a hotel. The taxi driver seems can't believe it either, but still drive them there anyway. Both males are wet, thanks to the rain and being drunk he is, the stranger keep being clingy towards the smaller male. Since his body is way bigger and way heavier than Baekhyun, this stranger just can't make it easier for the teacher. As the taxi stopped in the hotel lobby, the small male pays the driver before pulling the stranger out of the cab with much difficulty. Before he manages to enter the lobby of the hotel, a security stopped him with a suspicious look.

"I'm sorry sir, are you staying here?"

"No, but he is"

Baekhyun gesture at the male beside him. The stranger seems still conscious but doesn't talk much. He just digs into his back pocket of his jeans and takes out what seems like a business card. The stranger hand it over to the security. The moment the security ready it, in an instant his eyes widen and hurriedly move over to open the door for them, which Baekhyun finds strange.

"Please do come in, I apologize sir. If I remember correctly, you're staying at room 905"

Thanking the security, Baekhyun drags the stranger into the elevator before pushing button number nine.

 _God, he's heavy_.

Suddenly, the taller male lean way too close to his neck. Sniffing and lightly kiss his nape, making the teacher blushes in embarrassment.

"You smell good"

Baekhyun thanks the God when the elevator "ding" open and continue to drag him all the way to room number 905. When they arrived in front of the room, with much difficulty the stranger pull out his key and open the door. After another 20 minutes of dragging, finally, and finally, Baekhyun manages to put him down on the king-sized bed. Huffing, the small male sits down on the floor and tries to collect his breath. _He must be rich; this place is luxurious. Not to mention beautiful as well_.

Baekhyun stands up to grab two bottles of water he just saw at the minibar, before returning to the sleeping area. He opens the bottle and helps the stranger to drink it, hoping that it will help him sober a little bit.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave"

As he walks towards the door, suddenly a heatwave hit him like a truck. His body begins to trembles and finally fall onto the wooden floor. His breathing becomes heavy and slowly his skin turns into slightly flushed. _He's in heat_. He makes himself into a small ball, pulling his knees close to his chest, while his hands are covering his nape.

"No, no, no. Not now... please not now"

A hand grabs his wrist and drag him, before throwing his petite body against the soft mattress. When that almond eyes look up, it find the stranger with eyes filled with lust. _Shit. He's an alpha_.

Baekhyun tries to run away from the stranger alpha, but being weak he doesn't manage to go that far. That big and strong hand always drag him back to his starting point. As the alpha begins to take off his jacket and hoodie, Baekhyun eyes find his perfectly toned abs, looking so delicious, he even has to swallow the lump in his throat. The stranger throws his used hoodie to him, in an instant Baekhyun hold onto that piece of clothing like his life depends on it. He inhales the stranger's scent and his body become more aroused than before. The desire because of his heat becomes unbearable because Baekhyun starts to palming his clothed member, as if he's eye fucking the stranger in front of him. The tall stranger hovering him and lean closer until finally slant their lips together in a needy kiss. But, when the omega wants to deepen the kiss, the alpha pulled away. Far enough to allow him to speak.

"Chanyeol"

At first, Baekhyun doesn't respond, because he's barely understood what the tall man just said. He just roams his slender fingers against that perfect abs.

"Call my name"

Then it clicked. It's his name. It's the stranger's name and he wants him to call him.

"Chan... Chanyeol...?"

With that, the tall male continues on kissing those thin lips. That big hand starts to take off the jacket and shirt Baekhyun's wearing. Some buttons fly away, but who's care. Baekhyun's hands move from his abs, into his dark and fluffy hair, messing it while pulling him even closer. He doesn't even realize when he's fully naked under a stranger, who'll probably fuck him later. When a rough finger brushes his sensitive nipple, a delicious moan escapes his lips, making the taller enter that hot cavern with his wet muscle. Exploring what he can explore and also tasting the smaller before battling each other.

Sooner or later, those plump lips leave the thin ones and start to mark the teacher with love marks around that slender neck and collarbones. As he went south, Baekhyun's moans become louder and louder, indicating Chanyeol that the male under him is desperate. So desperate that he starts to grin his hips on him. Releasing soft groans from the taller. Long fingers enter that lips, silently asking Baekhyun to lick and suck it like a good boy. Which he did. Baekhyun circles his fingers around Chanyeol's wrist and starts to pump his fingers in and out of his mouth, wetting it with his saliva. When Chanyeol is sure it's wet enough, he pulls his finger out and replaces it with his own lips.

"Ah!"

When those wet fingers enter the already wet hole, Baekhyun arches his back. He never put in something else on his hole except his own fingers, which not too long and thick either. So, having something as long as Chanyeol's finger is a bliss.

"You're already wet. You want it don't you?"

Baekhyun understands what he means and he wants it without a doubt. But, it's his first time and he's afraid if he didn't prepare well, it will hurt. So he clenches his hole around Chanyeol's finger and slowly but surely moves himself against those fingers. A smirk appears on the taller's plump lips.

With one swift motion, he turns Baekhyun around and lifts Baekhyun's perky ass in the air. Suddenly something warm and wet, replacing Chanyeol's finger, making Baekhyun moans in pleasure probably enough to let the neighbor next door to hear them. Slurping sounds coming from Chanyeol eating his ass in such a delicious manner. Baekhyun's hands and legs are shaking in pleasure, while his lips are releasing sound that he didn't know he can make before.

"You... smell so... sweet"

Chanyeol then pulls away and stare at that pucker hole clenching into the air. Baekhyun tries to catch his breath while, Chanyeol take off his pants, freeing his hard member while slightly stroke it. Spreading pre-cum to slicken itself. He positions his head against Baekhyun's waiting hole. Slowly but surely, he pushes into that tight hole, making Baekhyun's breath hitch. Mouth open, eyes shut in pleasure, while his slender fingers clutching the bedsheet and Chanyeol's hoodie from the pain. When Chanyeol is fully entered him, the taller male can feel his hole clenching against his hard member, trying to adjust to his size. Chanyeol presses his chest against the smaller back, lightly kissing his shoulder to make him relaxes more so he can pound that hole faster.

The moment Baekhyun buckle his hips against Chanyeol, it's enough to tell the taller that it's okay to move. Which he gladly obliges with pounding against that virgin hole, well not anymore. Slowly at first, but then gradually faster. His rough hands gripping into that slender waist, probably making it red from the tight grip. When Baekhyun suddenly screams, Chanyeol's knew that he has found that bundle of nerves. He keeps pounding to Baekhyun's prostate, making the smaller's arms go weak before finally collapsing his cheek against the mattress.

"Ah! Chan, I'm clo- Ah! Ah!"

Chanyeol also close, Baekhyun can feel it. Since his thrust becomes sloppier, yet keep on hitting his prostate with no fail. Once again the taller male leans over and without no warning bite Baekhyun's nape until drawing some blood from the smaller male. It's painful for Baekhyun, but when he finally comes and he can feel Chanyeol's seeds filling him, it becomes a pleasure. Both of them didn't move from their current position, the only sounds in the room are their rage breathing. But, it's nowhere nearly enough. _For Baekhyun_.

Slowly, the small male thrust his hips against Chanyeol. Making the taller grunts in oversensitivity, but slowly thrust into the omega nevertheless. _The night is still young for both of them_.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun flutters his eyes open to be greeted by the sunlight coming from the window. A light groan escapes his lips when he tries to stretch his sore body. _Where am I?_ The bedroom where he is certainly not his, it's way to luxurious and it smells different too.

Then everything comes back to him like a bullet train. He has sex with a stranger _when he's in heat_. In reflex, Baekhyun touches his nape and feel the bite mark, it still hurts, but the bleeding has stopped. He tries to sit up and find the stranger sitting on the couch near the window. His head is down and he's still naked from waist up. Unconsciously, Baekhyun tries to cover his naked body with the bedcover. His milky skin painted with hickey and bites all over the place. Almond eyes still watching the stranger named Chanyeol.

"Um..."

Baekhyun hesitated to break the ice in the room, but he knows that they have to talk. Since now this alpha is _his_ alpha. When Chanyeol lifts his face to meet Baekhyun's, the only thing the brunet saw in him is something familiar with anger. Those eyes are glaring at him, making him flinch in place.

"You planned this aren't you?"

Clueless with what this stranger's talking about, Baekhyun just looked at him with confused eyes. _Wait... Chanyeol..._ The brunet is not sure, but that name ring something inside his head. Something tells him that this stranger is someone important, but he can't remember who. When the realization hit him, Baekhyun gasp.

"You're Park Chanyeol? _The_ Park Chanyeol?"

"Yeah... No shit Sherlock"

Park Chanyeol is a powerful alpha, like really powerful. He has the biggest and most successful company in Asia, the Park Cooperation. He's the youngest CEO who brings the said company on it highest success only when he's 25 years old and the company never went into crisis while he's in charge. And of course the alpha blood runs in his family, the only omega among them are Mrs. Park, his mother and she's the most beautiful omega Baekhyun ever seen. So, the nation said that Park family is one of the most powerful alpha bloodlines ever existed in South Korea.

Comparing him to this alpha is something Baekhyun can't do. Besides that; he's only an art teacher here in Bucheon, Baekhyun doesn't have anything else. If you count a small apartment with a creaky window and broken ceiling, then he does have something. Since he's an omega, looking for a decent job and good looking apartment are far from his dreams. After his family knows that he's an omega, they treated them differently. His mother still sends some money despite his father approval and he's grateful for that.

"Um... How... how long we... we've been here?"

Baekhyun is mumbling under his breath. Afraid that everything he does will anger the alpha in front of him since that dark brown eyes still filled with anger all over.

"3 days, more or less"

Realization hit Baekhyun. _School_. He tries to stand up, only to stumble on the floor. His legs are wobbly and his body is aching all over. Despite his condition, he keeps trying to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

Chanyeol doesn't attempt to help the helpless omega. He only sat there and watching the omega, _his_ omega stumbling over and over again.

"I have... class today..."

Seeing the determination in those almond-colored eyes, Chanyeol releases a heavy sigh before approaching the small male. In one swift motion, he scooped Baekhyun and walk towards the bathroom. Dumbfounded, Baekhyun only stares at his handsome face. As Chanyeol put him down and turn on the shower after grabbing the bedcover from his slender fingers.

"Clean yourselves up. And make sure to clean your inside until the last drop of it. I don't want you to get pregnant or something"

Despite his nakedness, Baekhyun just nods at his words before trying to enjoy the warm shower. Unaware that the alpha still there. With trembling hand Baekhyun lean onto the bathroom wall, while his other hand reaches down to his hole. He can still feel Chanyeol's semen from last night and nights before since they're too tangled up to each other to bother cleaning up their mess.

He begins to clean his insides, but he can't control his moans, eyes close in pleasure. Too immersed in what he's doing, Baekhyun didn't realize that Chanyeol's begin to strip from his pants and join him inside the shower. A gasp escapes his lips, when something enters his hole, joining him on fingering himself. Baekhyun looks back to see Chanyeol has join in fingering him. With four fingers inside of him making his knees trembling, but the alpha is quick to wrap his arm around his slender waist. Chanyeol lean down and lightly bit his ear shell before whispering into his ear.

"You don't even realize that you're releasing your pheromones into the air. You little rascal, I'll make you pay for making me horny despite we've fucked for three nights straight"

Sure enough, Baekhyun is still loose from his heat, making the preparation isn't long. The smaller take out his finger, so his other hand can help him to support himself, while his hips keep grinding on those long and thick fingers. Soon enough Chanyeol stands up straight and also take out his finger, making Baekhyun whimper in protest, but before the omega manages to let out some protest Chanyeol already shove himself inside those tight walls.

"Why are you still tight? Shit"

The alpha begins to thrust against the omega. Slapping skins sound echoing inside the bathroom, along with Baekhyun's moans and Chanyeol's groans. Suddenly one of Baekhyun hand is grabbing Chanyeol's hand on his waist. Seems that the alpha is understood what he wants, so he pulls out completely, making the omega moan in protest. Turning the omega so he faces the other before lifting him up by his bump and swiftly enters him again. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist, while his hands are entangled themselves on Chanyeol's now wet hair. The new position makes the alpha thrust right on Baekhyun's prostate. Not wanting to release a moan too loud, the omega bites his lower lips which noticed by Chanyeol. The taller kiss those lips, making Baekhyun open his eyes, almond eyes meet the dark brown ones.

"Don't restrain yourself. I want to hear your moans"

With the encouragement from the alpha, _his_ alpha, Baekhyun stops biting his lips. Instead, he kisses those plump lips, battling their tongues. When he feels the latter's cock twitching inside of him, he pulls away from the kiss, unconsciously Chanyeol is chasing those thin lips of him.

"Don't... don't... ah! Cum inside... inside"

"Why?"

Irritated, Chanyeol slam harder into the petite male, making his scream echoes against the bathroom's walls. He pretty sure he can feel the smaller male is scratching his back, resulting in some red marks later. But, he doesn't mind.

"I'll have... have to clean... clean up again... again, ah! If... if you come ins- Ngh~"

Before he manages to finish his words, his body trembles as he comes. Baekhyun tightens his hole, while his come washed by the water flowing from the shower above them, but that doesn't mean Chanyeol stop his thrusting. With a few more thrust the latter finally reach his high but making sure that he cum outside of that pucker hole, as the omega's request. They didn't move for a while, trying to catch their breath. The small male still clinging to the alpha like a child. The alpha's scent calming him down as Baekhyun's eyes become droopy, exhausted to his core, not even realizing that he once again drifts off to sleep in the alpha's arms.

 


	4. Locked Up

The moment he opens his eyes, Baekhyun is greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Finally, you're awake"

The brunet tries to sit up. His sore body isn't helping either. Almond eyes are following the unfamiliar figure who's pacing around in the room. Probably doing something that Baekhyun didn't know. _Where am I_?

He badly wants to ask that question, but his shores throat prevent him to do so. Noticing this, the owl-like male walks towards him and hands him a glass of water. In no time Baekhyun is gulping it down in one shot.

"I'm Do Kyungsoo by the way. Park Chanyeol's personal assistant and here is where you'll live"

When the assistant didn't receive any response, a sigh escapes his plump lips before sitting down on the bed, facing the confuse omega. But, before he manages to open his mouth to explain, a familiar presence enters the bedroom. In an instant, Kyungsoo stands up straight and move away from the bed. Without saying anything Chanyeol just look at his assistant and the smaller male understand right away, before giving him and Baekhyun a slight nod, then walk out of the room.

Both the alpha and the omega in the room didn't say anything towards each other. The alpha still standing near the door with his hands inside his pants pocket. While the omega still sitting on the bed, from his face alone Chanyeol notices the confusion in him. Clearing his throat making the petite male flinch in place, the tall male finally opens his mouth.

"You do realize what we have done right?"

Baekhyun blinks a few times, before nodding slowly. Still confused with all the situation he's in. Yet, he didn't dare to interrupt the alpha in front of him.

"From the day I bit you, you belong to me Byun Baekhyun"

"H-how did you... know my n-name?"

Baekhyun shutter, his eyes widen a bit. He's sure that he didn't tell the alpha his name yet. Then how does he know his name?

"Byun Baekhyun. Omega. Single. Born at 6 May 1992, this year will turn 26 years old. An art teacher in an elementary school at Bucheon for 3 years. Both parents still alive, the mother is an omega, while the father is a beta. Have an older brother name Byun Baekbom, a beta and already have a mate. You lived separated from your family, not knowing what the specific reason and I don't care"

The omega's mouth is hanging open. Can't believe what he just heard. Yet, the alpha's face remains stoic which pissed Baekhyun quite much. In a hustle, Baekhyun stands up and walk towards the taller male. He knows that he can't beat an alpha, but even though he's an omega he also has pride and knowing the alpha in front of him just search information about him, make his blood boils in annoyance.

Chanyeol doesn't back down, the small male in front of him just an omega. _Just_ an omega. He is way stronger than the petite male, _much_ stronger. The alpha releases his pheromones a little more, making the omega slightly trembles under his eyes. Each step he takes, Baekhyun back away.

"You are _my_ omega Byun Baekhyun. Mine"

The moment Baekhyun realize, the alpha already hovering over him. He doesn't even know when he falls into the mattress behind him. Chanyeol's scent is overwhelming, yet it smells nice, at least to Baekhyun. The taller male smells like chocolate and peppermint. Unconsciously, the omega closes his eyes and tries to lean onto the alpha's neck. in quick movement, the smaller male pinned down by the alpha.

"Now, you listen. You WILL NOT leave this penthouse until I say so. You will have the penthouse to yourself and you will see me ONLY during your heat. Since this is the important time for my company, you have to behave yourself. No one can know that you are my mate. Do you understand Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol's voice full of authority and being the submissive one, Baekhyun only can nod at this. But, the alpha seems doesn't satisfied with his answer, since his grip on Baekhyun's small wrists tightens.

"Okay. I understand"

The pheromones finally subside, before Chanyeol stand up from his position. While Baekhyun still remained in his position, too dazed after inhaling so much scent from his alpha. The alpha fixed his gray suit, eyes still fixed to the omega on the bed.

"Kyungsoo!"

The alpha called his assistant. Hands inside his pocket pants. Baekhyun finally sits up and look up at Chanyeol.

"What about my job?"

"I already took care of it. From now on you're unemployed. Kyungsoo here will assist you with everything that you need"

"Chanyeol you have a meeting with the boards in 20 minutes"

With the information from his assistant, the CEO leaves the penthouse. Hesitate at first, the owl-like male approaches the omega who's still sitting at the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo kneels in front of him and places one of his hand on the other's knee.

"I will explain the detail to you while I'm preparing your lunch. Is that sound good?"

Baekhyun just nods at the other's offers.

 

 

 

 

 

"I already put Chanyeol's and my number on your phone. He said to call him only when you're in heat. While you can call me when you need something and I will buy it for you. So, anything that you want to buy?"

The beta is cooking their lunch in the kitchen. From the look of it, it seems the assistant is making some pasta. Baekhyun is sitting on the kitchen island, swinging his feet as he thinking what he needs.

"Hum... I think I need some paintbrush, canvases, and some paints"

Kyungsoo plates the dish and gives it to him, which Baekhyun gladly accept. As he begins to munch on his lunch, Kyungsoo is cleaning the dishes. The other hasn't said anything, but it seems that he's thinking about something.

"Well, I don't know much about painting kinds of stuff"

"You can call me when you're there"

The assistant turns to him with a heart-shaped smile.

"You're a genius"

 

 

 

 

 

After finishing lunch, Kyungsoo finally left Baekhyun alone in the penthouse. Now that Baekhyun realizes, this penthouse is big. Like really big. He began to wander around the penthouse. There are two bedrooms, one where he's staying while the other is more like an empty room. A study room, complete with book cases and computer. The living room face towards a balcony, yet more like a garden, complete with some benches and a wooden swing. There's also a piano in the living room, near the empty bedroom. Then the dining room and kitchen. The bedroom where he's staying also have walked in closet and built in bathroom. The bathroom is pretty standard, with bathtub and shower, a sink and toilet. There's a lot of clothes in the closet, but most of it are Chanyeol's perhaps, Baekhyun wasn't sure. But, when he sniffs one of them, he's sure that it belongs to the alpha.

Baekhyun's phone rang when he's looking at the kitchen, opening the fridge and the cabinets. Checking the food supplies and some toiletries that he might need. Without looking at the screen, Baekhyun answer the call then put the gadget between his right shoulder and cheek.

"Yes, Kyungsoo. I need around 3 big canvases and 2 medium sizes please. Yes, I usually used that brand and please make sure it's oil paint. Don't forget the brushes, I already told you earlier. Oh! The thinner too, please. Alright, thanks Soo~"

Putting down his phone, Baekhyun just realizes that there's a lot of food supplies and toiletries for him to use. _Nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to do_... The omega walks around the living room, before finally flop down onto the soft couches. He looks at the clock above the flat TV. _Usually, I'll be teaching grade 3 at this time_.

Feeling a little bit mischievous, Baekhyun stands up and walk towards his bedroom, before entering the walked in closet. Picking some cream colored turtle neck and a brown coat, he quickly changes and grabs his wallet and phone. Checking himself once in the mirror, the omega smiled to himself before approaching the front door of the penthouse. But, before he manages to grab the handle, he stopped in his tracks. _It's okay if I just went to a convenient store for a while right?_ Shrugging his shoulder, Baekhyun opens the door anyway and finally inhaling the outside air before lightly skipping towards the lift.

"Ah! I should save this place so I'll not get lost later"

Quickly mending with his phone, when the lift 'ding' opens for him. Stepping inside the lift, Baekhyun tap on the 'L' button. Quietly humming to himself, while gently swaying his body along with the melody he just made on the spot. When the lift opens once again, he quickly exits the penthouse building. Almond eyes are scanning the area around him, looking for the convenient store. But, when he notices that there's no such thing in the area. He turns around and found the security standing in front of the penthouse's building entrance.

"Um... Excuse me, but do you know the closest convenient store around here?"

After gaining direction from the middle aged security, Baekhyun walk towards the said direction still humming the same melody. His hands are hiding inside his pants pocket, keeping it away from the cold. After a 20 minutes' walk, finally the convenient store he's looking for coming in sight. A little bell on top of the door rang when Baekhyun enters the warm store. He smiles to the employee, before quickly walk to the toiletries aisle.

"Strawberry scented, strawberry scented, stra- Aha! Strawberry scented body wash"

Grabbing the bottle of body wash, his almond eyes once again scanning the aisle.

"And~ Strawberry honey scented shampoo. Oh! The conditioner also~"

Three bottles now in his hands. Satisfied with what he chooses, Baekhyun walks to the cashier and put his stuff on the counter. Smiling to the employee before opening his wallet to take out some money. After he's done, plastic bag in one hand, he journeys back home with light feet while swinging the plastic bag in his hand. Feeling refreshed with the new sight and people. This area seems quiet, since there's not a lot of people, unlike Baekhyun's residence area which packed with people. Well, what do you expect? This area is for rich people anyway.

When he opens the penthouse's front door, he was greeted by Chanyeol's angry voice that overpowering Kyungsoo's voice. Confused at first, but decide not to bother the two men, the omega walks into the kitchen and put his things away in the cabinet right beside the other toiletries. Not noticing that the argument died down since the two males are watching the omega in disbelief. Smiling to himself, Baekhyun takes off his coat and put it on the kitchen counter still not noticing the angry look his alpha's given him. Until he notices the strong pheromones in the air. He quickly snapped to Chanyeol's direction while quietly take a step back from the alpha.

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Silence. Baekhyun's body now trembling in fright. He can tell that the alpha is furious, only from his smell the omega can tell right away that his alpha is angry.

"I said... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"

Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol raised his voice. His big postures scare the petite male even more. Baekhyun tried to answer him, but his trembling lips aren't helping much.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

"Chanyeol stop! You're scaring him"

The beta in the room barely holding the much bigger male away from the trembling omega who's now crouching low near the fridge. Baekhyun's eyes never leave Chanyeol's figure, afraid that he might suddenly disappear and then reappear right in front of Baekhyun's eyes.

"I already told you Byun Baekhyun. You're NOT supposed to leave the penthouse UNTIL I say so. Which part of my sentence that you did not understand? HUH?!"

A single tear escape Baekhyun's almond eyes. His eyes shaking in fear along with his body. Once again trying to answer his alpha, the words escaping his thin lips ended up in shutters.

"I... I'm sorry... sorry. I... I thought... thought, just leaving to... to the convenient... convenient store is... is fine"

The alpha is now growling, making the omega even more scarred. If Baekhyun can disappear, he will do it right on the heartbeat, but unfortunately, he can't. All he can do is just crouching into a ball in the corner of the kitchen. Tears keep streaming down his mochi cheeks, his hands are covering his ears, trying to block Chanyeol's growl. He buried his nose on his knees, also trying to block his alpha's scents that full of anger and frustration.

"Look at me"

Baekhyun shut his eyes tight. Afraid of Chanyeol's gaze. His low voice indicates that he's angry, REALLY angry. Trembling, Baekhyun shakes his head in refusal.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!"

"PARK CHANYEOL ENOUGH!!!"

Kyungsoo's voice overpowering Chanyeol's. Even though the beta is way smaller than the alpha, Kyungsoo has a relatively short temper and sometimes he manages to scold his boss until the taller sigh in defeat. Just like this time, unless Chanyeol huffs in annoyance before throwing himself on the couch in the living room.

Glancing at the still trembling omega, Kyungsoo approaches him. Full with cautious, afraid he might have startled him. A cooing sound came out from that heart-shaped lips, trying to calm Baekhyun down and weirdly it did. Slowly, the omega lifts his head. Eyes bloodshot red and still damped with tears, just like his cheeks, there's snout on his nose and a frown on his thin lips.

"Come on, let's fix you up"

Gently Kyungsoo holds the other's shoulders with both of his hands and guides him to the bedroom, away from the still angry alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

After Baekhyun finally goes to sleep, Kyungsoo approaches the alpha. He's literally glaring at his own boss, but who's care. This time Chanyeol is stepped over the line. He just mated with the omega who apparently a virgin before met the alpha, yet the once teacher already received such attitude from his boss.

"Stop glaring at me. I know what you're thinking and I know that you know that I don't want to mate with him. It was an accident, he found me when he's in heat and it's just happened"

Getting annoyed the beta slapped the back of his head HARD. The alpha glared at him, but Kyungsoo doesn't bug or flinch, the small male knows very well that his glare is way scarier than Chanyeol's. Of course, the alpha knows and he hates it.

"Accident or not, he's your mate now. That means he's your responsibility and I'm sure locking him up in your penthouse is not a good idea. Even though he's literally yours that doesn't mean he didn't deserve his freedom. You're not listening are you?"

Without responding to his assistant, the CEO stands up from the couch and walk towards the front door. Leaving Kyungsoo annoyed at his response. On the way to the elevator, Chanyeol fishes his phone from his pocket and dial a friendly number.

"I need you to double the security and make sure all of the guards are beta"

 


	5. My Heat

The next morning, Baekhyun wake up alone in the big penthouse. Remembering yesterday events is making him down. As he roams the penthouse and into the kitchen to make some scrambled egg and toast, a post-it on the fridge's door catches his attention.

 

_I've already put your paintings supply in the spare room right beside your bedroom._

_Chanyeol never used that room anyway, might as well turns it into a small studio you know. Oh! I also already put the groceries in place, but if you want to rearrange it then it's fine._

_-Kyungsoo_

 

A smile forms on Baekhyun's thin lips. He reminds himself to thank the assistant later. Opening the fridge and grab some eggs and a jug of milk before putting them on the kitchen counter.

"Bowl, bowl, bowl... Aha!"

Finally found the glass bowl, Baekhyun begins to crack two eggs into the bowl. Even managed to get some of the eggshells inside. Taking them out with a chopstick and then adding some salt and a splash of milk. Humming while cooking and sometimes took a sip from his glass of milk. The toast is done, the somewhat looks like a scrambled egg also done.

After finishing his breakfast, curiosity fills Baekhyun's mind. Slowly approaching the front door and opens it a little so he can peek outside. A man in a suit with sunglasses and an earpiece attached to his ear is standing beside the elevator. When the man in suit notice Baekhyun, he starts to talk to his earpiece while still eyeing Baekhyun. Quickly the omega shut the door and locks it from the inside. Apparently, Chanyeol really doesn't want him to go outside. Sighing the brunet make his way to the spare room Kyungsoo mention in his note.

When he opens the spare room, there are already his painting supplies in the middle of the room. The canvases he asked Kyungsoo to buy yesterday are leaning against the wall not far from the other supplies are. Happy, Baekhyun opens the dusty curtain and letting the sunshine through. He quickly ran back to his bedroom to change into a shirt he's always used when he paints and leave the pants off, making the shirts hang on the middle of his thigh. Rolling the sleeves up to his elbow, Baekhyun huffs and put his hands on his waist.

"Let's make this room a mini studio"

 

 

 

 

 

After an hour setting his workplace, Baekhyun smile in satisfaction. He doesn't even remember if he asked Kyungsoo to buy him an easel for painting. But, he does remember told Kyungsoo to buy 12 colors of 12 ml oil paints, not 36 colors of 50 ml oil paints. Well, nonetheless Baekhyun grateful of the other's kindness. Putting an apron on, Baekhyun put some colors on his palette in hand, while the other is holding a brush. Closing his eyes and imagining what he'll paint today. When he does find what he's going to paint, a small smile appears on his lips as he starts to paint what's on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been a month, more or less. Baekhyun already has done what he can do inside this penthouse. He has read every book in the study room. Play games on the computer that also in the study room. Not going to lie, but the omega already bored to be inside of this house all the time. The time when he's "outside" is when he's in the garden, sometimes he paints outside when the sun is not too hot and he also hangs his laundry outside. Baekhyun likes the scenery, the Han river looks like it's sparkling form up here.

Leaning against the balcony railings that made from cement and reach his chest, Baekhyun put his chin on top of his arms. A heavy sigh escapes his lips. It's already December, yet the snow hasn't fallen in Seoul, but the cold air already seeps into the omega's bones since he's only wearing a sweater and black skinny jeans.

 _Chanyeol never visits_. His assistant does though and Baekhyun glad that the beta did. Every time Kyungsoo visits him, the other will either scold him to eat properly or scold him because he never complains of what the CEO does to him, locking him in the penthouse like this. Watching the cold Han river like this sometimes ease his mind from the thoughts. Even from the top floor of the building, the omega can see some pedestrians below, minding their own business. Until suddenly Baekhyun locked eyes with a stranger. _An alpha_. Instinctively Baekhyun back away, so the alpha can't see him.

"Can't be..."

The familiar heatwave is making his body trembles, but he knows that he has to get inside so the alphas below can't track his scent. Closing the sliding door, Baekhyun's almond eyes are searching for his phone. Only to realize that his phone is in his bedroom. Stumbling to the bedroom, the omega tries to dial his alpha's. But, it never reached him. Desperate, Baekhyun looks around until his eyes are looking at the walked in closet.

 

 

 

 

 

Cursing under his breath, Chanyeol excuse himself to the board. Exiting the meeting room, he finally answers Baekhyun's call. Annoyed, because the omega keeps calling him, despite he's in an important meeting.

"I swear to you, Byun Baekhyun. If this is unim- "

" _Chan... Chanyeol..._ "

The CEO froze in place the moment Baekhyun answered him. His breathing is heavy and the way he moans his name making Chanyeol widen his eyes. Without ending the call, the CEO enters the meeting room and quickly dismissed the meeting at least he postponed it and will inform the board when will the meeting continue later.

"Mr. Park, you know that this meeting determines the future of Park Cooperation"

"I know very well, Mr. Lee. That's why I postponed it until future notice"

"Still, Mr. Park..."

Irritated, Chanyeol releases his pheromones into the air. Intimidating all the alphas in the meeting room, even Kyungsoo flinched in place. Without another complain the meeting dismissed and Chanyeol zoomed off the room after grabbing his bag from the table.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Clear my schedule for the next few days"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it Kyungsoo!"

The CEO doesn't even bother use the elevator and he just walks down the stairs from the top building to the ground floor. The other side of the phone keeps moaning his name in a desperate manner. Their bond calls each other and like it or not Chanyeol knows that he has to be there when his omega is in heat. It's his responsibility as Kyungsoo said.

Passing the front desk, some employees greet him and he pays no mind to them. Exiting the building, he snatches his car key from the valet guy before entering his black Lexus LC. Throwing his bag on the passenger seat, he fastens his seatbelt and switches his phone to speaker mode. Stepping on the gas pedal Chanyeol drive to his penthouse directions, avoiding traffics as best as he can.

" _Chan... Channie... hurry... ah! Ngg~_ "

"Shit!"

Getting impatient and because of his tightening pants, Chanyeol groans.

 _He still calling me that when he's like this_.

As if he can smell Baekhyun's strawberry and honey scents from miles away and as if he can feel his heavy breath against his ears.

Finally parking in the parking lot of his penthouse building, Chanyeol switch off his speaker mode and storm off to the elevator. Trying to be patient this time, instead of using stairs like last time. Thankfully the elevator arrived in a short time and it's empty.

"Don't you dare coming Byun Baekhyun. Where are you? I can smell your scent from the parking lot. Tell me that you're not on the balcony"

The alpha heard shuffling sounds from the other line. It sounds like fabrics friction against one another, but he's not sure.

" _No... There... there's another alpha outside... Ah! Ah! C-Chan..._ "

When the elevator "ding" opens, Chanyeol rushed off towards his penthouse door and cursing when he can't enter the right passcode into his own penthouse. The moment he opens the front door, the familiar scent fills the entire house, making his head slightly dizzy. The CEO turns off his phone and sniffs out his omega. He expected to find Baekhyun on the bed, but he's wrong. The omega is under the pile of his clothes in the closet and Chanyeol can't get more aroused when he notices that Baekhyun is sniffing his clothes while stroking himself.

The moment they locked eyes, the omega immediately trying to reach for the alpha with his grabby hands. Which Chanyeol gladly accept, pulling the small male in his embrace, he notices that he's only wearing a sweater with no pants on. Drunk from the sweet smell, Chanyeol manages to pick Baekhyun up and walks towards the bedroom. Along the way Baekhyun keep kissing Chanyeol's ear, his slender fingers are tangling in the alpha's dark lock, messing the once tidy hair.

"You haven't come?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, a smile forming on Chanyeol's lips. Satisfied that his omega obeys him. Gently laying him on the soft mattress, the alpha pulls away to take off his suit. But, slender fingers stopped him.

"Can... can you leave them on?"

The request from his omega making him smirk. Taking off his suit jacket and loosen his tie, Chanyeol hovers over his mate. Closing in until their noses touch each other. A smirk on his plump lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you in this suit?"

Chanyeol's breath manages to reach Baekhyun's nose, making the omega drunk on that familiar peppermint scent. The small male tries to kiss those plump lips, but the taller refuses because he hasn't answered his question.

"Please..."

Finally, their lips met one another. Automatically, Baekhyun circles his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer so he can deepen their kiss. It has been 5 hours into his heat and Baekhyun hasn't released even once, making his erection painful yet pleasurable because he knows that his alpha will help him in a moment.

The once sloppy kiss turns into a passionate one when Baekhyun willingly opens his mouth to invite Chanyeol's tongue in. The omega's hands are unbuttoning the alpha's white shirt, while the other roaming his hands under that tight sweater, finding the erect buds and pinch it between his fingers, release a moan from the male under him.

Then, Chanyeol has an idea. In one swift motion, he turns their position around so Baekhyun is straddling him and he's leaning against the headboard. Shocked and confused Baekhyun just look at Chanyeol with swollen lips, rosy cheeks, and eyes filled with lust.

"You said you want me. So, come and get me Byun Baekhyun"

The omega finally notices that Chanyeol's shirt already open, so he runs his fingers on those toned abs. Feeling them with his soft hands, making the alpha groan in pleasure. Biting his lips, Baekhyun leans over so their chest touches one another. Thin lips kissing the sharp jaw in sweet kiss and kitten lick, not knowing what he's done.

"How do you want it?"

Baekhyun's breath ghosting Chanyeol's big ear. While sometimes he gives it kitten licks.

"Whatever you want"

Pulling away, Baekhyun cup Chanyeol's face with his hands before attacking those plump lips and entering that hot cavern with his own tongue. Caught by surprise at first, but then Chanyeol relaxes and hugs the other's slender waist with one arm, while his other hand massaging his butt cheek. Occasionally, Baekhyun grinds his member against Chanyeol's clothed member which already hard. He pulls away, a string of saliva attaches his lips with his mate's mouth. Both are panting, but both of their eyes filled with the same emotion. Lust.

Baekhyun begins to unbuckle Chanyeol's belt and freeing his hard member. Pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Licking his swollen lips, Baekhyun starts to pump the hard member between his soft hands, spreading the pre-cum to make it slicker and easy to move. Groaning, Chanyeol puts his hands on the other's waist as his dark brown eyes watching as his small mate pleasuring him in such an innocent manner. His hand job is sloppy, but seeing it and those small yet soft hands give him the pleasure he needs.

Without stopping the omega, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's sweater and silently asked him to bite the hem of his sweater. Confused at first, but the omega does it anyway, his hands still busy giving handjob to his alpha. When a finger enters his wet hole, a gasp escapes his lips making the sweater fall from his mouth. That familiar long and thick finger successfully distracting him from his hand job.

"I didn't ask you to stop Baekhyun"

Once again Chanyeol asked him to bite into his sweater hem which he has no choice but to do it. Continuing his handjob in a sloppier manner because his alpha is finger fucking him, making him want more. His hands stopped completely, eyes closed as his ass grind against Chanyeol's finger. The taller male just smirks at his mate's behavior, since he loves to tease him when he's in heat.

Frustrated, Baekhyun removes Chanyeol's finger from his hole and straighten his body. One of his hand on Chanyeol's chest to keep his balance, while the other guiding the wanted cock into his waiting hole. Teasing himself first with poking his leaking hole with the head of Chanyeol's cock, making the both of them frustrated. It has been a month, yet it feels like his hole already loose enough for taking the alpha's cock.

Slowly Baekhyun lowers his body, sliding the hard member into his other hot cavern. Tight walls surrounding the throbbing member. The omega's body trembles when his hole filled to the brim. Both of them didn't say a word, only silence to enjoy the familiar pleasure after one-month long.

After a while, finally, Baekhyun lifts his hips before slamming it back down, knees buried on the mattress, while his hands are on Chanyeol's toned chest. His moans muffled because of his own sweater, while Chanyeol is groaning under him. The alpha helps him guide his hips down and occasionally thrust up to meet in the middle. Making him hitting the omega's prostate and every time he does so, Baekhyun's moans turn into screams as his sweater falls from his mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Chan... Channie... it's not... not enough... Ah!"

Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun movements turn slower and way sloppier, indicating that the omega is already tired. Stopping his movements with tightening his grasps on the slender waist, the alpha gently lay his omega down onto the soft mattress. His member slipped out of him, making Baekhyun whimper in protest. A kiss in the cheek assures him that the lost will be a while. Hovering over his unsatisfied omega, once again Chanyeol slipped his member inside his omega in one swift movement, making Baekhyun moan in a satisfied manner. Once settled, Chanyeol begun to thrust into the omega, trying to chase both of their organism. The smaller male moans louder while his fingers are scratching Chanyeol's back, leaving red marks all over it. While Chanyeol buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent as much as he can.

A scream escapes Baekhyun's lips, indicating that Chanyeol has hit his prostate. Unconsciously, Baekhyun tightens his walls as he comes first while biting his alpha's adorable ear. Chanyeol also comes not long after his omega, but he didn't pull out. A knot forming inside his omega, making the small male whimper in pain and keep wriggling under him.

"Channie... it hurts"

A tear forming on that almond eyes. Trying to ease the pain, Chanyeol keeps leaving butterfly kisses on Baekhyun's face. His big, strong arms embracing him in a comforting manner.

"Sshh... it will be over soon, okay? Bear with me"

When the knot finally died down, Chanyeol finally slipped out of Baekhyun and sit up from his position. A sigh escapes his lips when he realizes that Baekhyun's scent has died down. He takes a look of the omega to find the small male already sleeping. He stands up from the bed and takes off his shirt that drenches in sweats along with his pants. Noticing that Baekhyun is sleeping with a sweater on, Chanyeol also takes it off for him before tossing the now dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner. Still naked, he walks to the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished, he returns to the bedroom with a damp towel in his hand. The moment he finished cleaning the sleeping omega, he takes off the towel around his torso and tosses the used towels into the laundry basket before tuck himself inside the blanket. Pulling his omega closer as he buried his nose into the strawberry scented hair before finally drift off to sleep.

 


	6. The Exhibition

 

It's finally here. Baekhyun very first exhibition. Since this morning, the omega can't calm himself down. Yesterday Kyungsoo already give him a briefing about his exhibition today. The beta even already prepared his brand new suit only for today.

After having a fresh shower, the moment he's awake, Baekhyun immediately put on his suit and fix his brown locks. Debating if he needs to used makeup or not at first, but in the end, he put on some eyeliner enough to make his eyes look on point. Looking at his phone to take a look at the clock, he realizes that the beta will be here any minute.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Kyungsoo's familiar voice is coming from the front door. Grabbing his wallet and phone before stuffing them in his pocket, Baekhyun almost runs to meet the assistant. Anyone can tell that he's excited because he finally can leave the penthouse even though it's only last for a day.

"Whoa~ not going to lie Byun Baekhyun. But, you look hot in that suit and eyeliner"

It's the first time for Kyungsoo to see the omega's eyes twinkling in excitement, it makes his heart melt in happiness also. Without any further delay, the assistant leads the former teacher outside the penthouse and outside the penthouse building. The moment both of them exiting the penthouse building, Baekhyun is greeted by the fresh early spring air and he can't help to smile at the feeling of 'freedom' that he missed so much.

"Mr. Byun"

Kyungsoo opens the backseat door of a black car, signaling the artist to enter.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo"

 

 

 

 

 

Now that he's here at the backside of the hall for his exhibition, Baekhyun is feeling nervous. He keeps pacing back and forth while rubbing his sweaty hands together. Kyungsoo is directing some staffs not too far from him, but the beta's presence failed to calm him down. Biting his lower lips, the omega stops in his tracks and begin to tapping his foot against the tiled floor.

"Calm down will you? Don't worry, there's a lot of visitors already"

Hearing it from Kyungsoo, making him even more panic. _What if they don't like me? Is my suit looked okay? Are they going to like my paintings?_ A snap of a finger in front of his face manage to stop his train of thoughts.

"Deep breath. You're not alone Baekhyun. You have me and Tao right there. Now, let's go. Your visitors await"

Tao opens the door for the two males and in an instant, Baekhyun is greeted by people that surround his works. Can't believe his eyes, there are not that much of people, but for a first exhibition, this is a lot of visitors. Noticing that the omega is surprised, Kyungsoo slightly leans into him.

"Most of them are Chanyeol's business partner, but there's some that saw one of your painting in our office"

"In your office?!"

"To be exact, it's in the lobby of our office building"

This confuses Baekhyun even more. He remembers that indeed Chanyeol has taken one of his MOST favorite painting and sold it, even though he didn't tell him who he sold it to. He thought that Chanyeol sold that painting to someone important, like his business partner or something.

"Oh! I have the picture of it, the day that painting hangs in our lobby. See?"

Kyungsoo shows Baekhyun the photo and indeed it is his painting, his signature painting of a night sky full of stars. Below it is a dark forest, but there's a silhouette of a stag in the middle of it. People who've seen it probably become sad because the stag in that painting looks so lonely, but for Baekhyun it's almost like that stag is waiting for someone special under the night sky with the stars accompany him while he waits.

"Anyway, let's take a tour and greet some visitors yeah?"

Baekhyun just nods at the small assistant before literally being dragged to one person to the other. Being in big industries, most people in the hall are alphas, Baekhyun can sense it and he's glad that he's already marked. Chanyeol's mark always feels like it protected him all the time especially since the alpha always away from him.

"Long time no see, Mr. Do"

The omega snapped from his thoughts and spun around to find a man in his early thirties who's greeting Kyungsoo. The assistant quickly bows at him with a smile on his lips.

"Mr. Choi, long time no see"

"So Mr. Do, this man is the artist, right? Byun... Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun quickly bows at him, before shaking his hand. Of course, the Omega didn't know this man, in facts he doesn't know any of his visitors but he's grateful that they can come to his first exhibition.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Choi Jin Hyuk. You have paint beautiful paintings, Mr. Byun"

The artist can't help but smile for the compliment. Because no one compliments his paintings except Kyungsoo, so hearing it from someone else brings a little happiness for the midget.

"Thank you, sir"

"I'm only telling the truth, Mr. Byun"

Kyungsoo suddenly taps his shoulder and pointing at his ringing phone. It seems that the assistant needs to answer an important call, so Baekhyun nod at him, assuring him that he'll be fine alone. Well, technically not alone since Tao is here even though the tall bodyguard is a meter behind him and not speaking at all.

"Do you mind if I accompany you, Mr. Byun?"

"No, not at all Mr. Choi. Please"

The acquaintance walks around the hall for some time, trying to enjoy the arts with the artist himself. It's mostly silence, but sometimes the older of the two tries to begin a short conversation with the omega.

"So Mr. Byun, do you have a favorite painting in this exhibition?"

"Yes I do"

Silently guiding the older, Baekhyun leads him to the painting that at the most back of the hall. It's in a large canvas so it needs a lot of space. Because it's located at the very back of the exhibition hall, it seems that all the visitors haven't reached here yet. Still the same as the other paintings with the night sky, but this one has a pack a wolf, one of them is howling at the moonlight above.

"Why do you like this painting if I may ask?"

"Hmmm... the howling wolf", he points at his own painting specifically at the howling wolf at the top of a black hill.

"It's as if that wolf is calling his mate from afar. As if he's telling the other that he will find his mate and reunite with each other soon"

There's silent after that, but Baekhyun paid no mind. His almonds eyes are gazing at his own painting. Trying to remember and spot all of the details he put in this painting. Too occupied in gazing at the art, the omega doesn't even realize that the acquaintance is closing in.

"You seem very interested in mate huh Mr. Byun?"

Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, almost all of his paintings are having animals in it and it always seems like their waiting or searching for their mate. _Now that's odd. I wonder why_. A hand snaking on his waist snapped Baekhyun out of his thought, but he realizes it too late because when he looks at the old man beside him, he already tightens his grip. Bringing the small male towards his body.

"You even release your sweet pheromones into the air. Are you trying to seduce me, you filthy omega?"

Baekhyun tries to resist the alpha, but the arms around his waist prevent him to do so. Mr. Choi becomes closer and closes at the moment until he buries his nose at the crook of Baekhyun's neck. Making the omega's breath hitch in surprise. Taking a whiff of his scent, before pulling away.

"You're marked huh? Pity... But, that doesn't mean I will not play with you"

One of his hand travel down to Baekhyun's ass and cupped it, making the omega, even more, frightening than before. Baekhyun feels nauseous, he doesn't like this way of touching, especially if it's not Chanyeol who's touching him.

_Chanyeol..._

A gasp escapes Baekhyun's thin lips when the wet tongue touches his neck. Trembling in fear, Baekhyun can't do what he has to do. All he can do is stiffen in place and shut his eyes, so he can't see the man in front of him. Too afraid of the alpha in front of, and too weak to fight him.

Suddenly, Mr. Choi unpleasant smell disappears along with his body heat before the old man manages to leave his mark on Baekhyun's milky skin. Still scared, Baekhyun didn't dare to open his eyes. All he can hear is grunts and groans. A familiar chocolate and peppermint scent fills his nose, along with a familiar warmth engulfing his body. Slowly, Baekhyun opens his eyes to look at Chanyeol's angry face.

"How dare you to touch him!"

Looking at where his alpha is looking, Baekhyun finds Mr. Choi on the floor. His nose is bleeding and there's a purple bruise forming on the left side of his face.

"So what Park? He's an omega that only used for baby making, no more, no less"

Hearing that respond from his so-called 'business partner', making Chanyeol's blood boils even more. When he wants to move away from his omega so he can punch his face one more time, a hand clutching his suit, silently stopping him. The alpha looks down at his trembling omega. Even from his scent, Chanyeol can tell that Baekhyun is scared and need him at the moment, so he can't just let him go like this. Instead, he tightens his arm around the smaller male, engulfing his small body with his scent, trying to calm him down. Thankfully Kyungsoo comes right on time with Tao and the guards. Without saying anything, Chanyeol just signaling the guards at Mr. Choi who's still sitting on the floor.

"Heh. It's not like you to be tied by an omega Park"

"He's not any omega Choi. _He's my mate_. And don't even think that our so-called 'business partner' will continue after this"

After the guards are taking Mr. Choi away, Chanyeol finally can focus on the still trembling male in his embrace. A soft cooing sound escapes his plump lips right on Baekhyun's ear, making the omega tightens his clutches on Chanyeol's suit. He doesn't even know when his tears fall, he's not even sure is it because he's scared or because he's relieved that Chanyeol is here with him. Knowing his place, the beta among them silently leave them so they can talk in private.

"Do you want to go home?"

Baekhyun didn't answer his question immediately. But, after a while, he finally nods. Chanyeol scooped him in his arms, while Baekhyun circling his arms on the taller's neck. Even though they passed many visitors of the exhibition, both of them didn't pay them any mind as Chanyeol walk to the lobby where his car already awaits. Putting Baekhyun down on the passenger side, at first the omega refuses to let go, but after the alpha promising that he's only want to sit on the driver seat, finally, the omega let go of his hold.

Baekhyun is silent all the ride, but Chanyeol notices his slender hands still trembling. The Omega doesn't even look at his way and not questioning where they're going.

After driving for almost 20 minutes, Chanyeol's black car is approaching a white mansion. When the car come to a stop in front of the main entrance of the mansion, Chanyeol turns off the engine before unfastening his seatbelt and eyeing the still silent omega. Baekhyun still refused to see him, sighing in defeat the alpha gets out of the car before opening the omega's door. Seeing the other have no intention to move, he just scoop him once again.

Passing the main entrance, maids and butlers greet the master of the house and tries to ignore the man who's clinging into him. Wordlessly, Chanyeol brings Baekhyun to his bedroom and put him on the edge of his bed.

"Baekhyun, you're ignoring me"

Slightly annoyed, Chanyeol kneels in front of him and cup his cheek. But, before he begins to stroke that mochi cheek, Baekhyun slapped his hand away. Surprised, Chanyeol froze in place. He didn't expect the omega to reject his affection like this, even though before this he seems fine.

"Please don't touch me"

"Then, what you want to do?"

"Can I take a bath?"

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is sitting on his chair while working on his laptop when Baekhyun finished. What startled him is when the omega suddenly hugs his neck from behind. _I thought you don't want me to touch you_.

Sighing softly, the alpha takes off his glasses before puts it on the wooden table. Gently he guides him onto his lap, making Baekhyun straddle him. His small hands are resting on his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I slapped you"

There's guilt in his almond-shaped eyes and Chanyeol can't help but sigh in defeat before placing a soft kiss on his slender arm. Locking their eyes, the alpha brings his hand to cup Baekhyun's mochi cheek.

"Can you tell me why?"

"He... he... He touched... touched me..."

The moment that words left Baekhyun's lips, the omega's body begin to trembles once again as his almond eyes filled with tears, ready to drop any moment. Chanyeol circling his arms loosely around the other's slender waist, lightly pulling him in and slightly release his pheromones in the air, in an attempt on comforting his omega.

"Where, hmm? Where did he touch you?"

"He... he... kiss... kissed m- "

Without hesitation, Chanyeol slammed those lips shut. His blood is boiling with anger and jealousy, but he's careful to kiss his omega slowly, yet softly at the same time. Baekhyun is surprised, tears already staining his soft cheeks, while his almond eyes widen in surprise. This is the first time his alpha kiss him besides when he's in heat and...

 _It feels wonderful_.

Fluttering his eyes close, Baekhyun lightly responds to his kiss, his small hands lightly tightening on Chanyeol's broad shoulders afraid that he might hurt him like before. While those big and strong arms are also tightening his embrace, bringing the smaller's body closer to his body heat, in hope that he can stop his trembling.

The moment they broke off the kiss, both of them stares into each other eyes. As if they're trying to read one another and it's like they're having their very own conversation. With Baekhyun still in his arms, Chanyeol slowly and gently stands up and walk towards his king size bed. The bed where he usually spent his night alone inside those expensive yet cold blankets, but not tonight.

Chanyeol gently lay Baekhyun on the soft mattress, those almond-shaped eyes are watching his alpha very closely as if he's afraid that the other might disappear into thin air any moment. The CEO takes off his black t-shirt, showing the other his toned abs. Baekhyun has seen it of course, but he's seen it when he's in heat and now when he sees it with absolute control of his lust, the petite male finds his alpha is indeed very handsome and well built. Biting his lower lips, the omega tries to run his slender fingers on each of every Chanyeol's abs, making the taller groan in delight.

Big hand grab onto that small hand and bring its palm on the plump lips before kissing it. Round dark eyes aren't leaving the almonds shaped ones, making the male under him swallow his own saliva. Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun's face, lips almost touching, and the scent of peppermint and chocolate fills his nose.

"Ask for it"

"Huh?"

Confused, Baekhyun blinks his eyes numerous times. Showing the male above him that he's truly confused. A smirk appears on Chanyeol's plump lips, but his dark eyes remain serious as it's still locked with the almond-shaped ones.

"I won't do it if you won't ask, Baekhyun"

That deep voice is making the omega's body shivers. He wants it. _Baekhyun_ wants it. He wants this giant run his big and rough hands on his body, kiss the place where he can leave his marks on his milky skin, on the place only he can see it. He wants Chanyeol to make him scream his name as he comes in pleasure.

"Please..."

Baekhyun's voice comes out as a whisper. A whisper as if he's desperate of the alpha's touch, which he is. Every time the omega tries to kiss Chanyeol's plump lips, the tall male will always pull away, just enough to make the other chase after it before slams his head back down onto the soft mattress.

"Baekhyun, ask... You only have to ask for it"

"Chanyeol... please... make love with me?"

With that, the alpha gladly slammed his lips onto those thin, yet delicious lips. Making Baekhyun whimper at first, before returning the soft and gentle, yet heated kiss. His delicate fingers quickly buried under Chanyeol's soft and fluffy dark locks, slightly tugging on it, asking his alpha to make the kiss deeper. Which he granted.

Sneaking his rough hands under Baekhyun's shirt success on making the omega release a soft gasp, opening his way to enter his tongue inside that familiar hot cavern. Recalling his territory and have a battle of dominance, which of course he won. Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun's swollen lips and attaches his own onto that soft neck, especially under the ear, _Baekhyun's sweet spot_. Leaving his mark in red and purple, while his finger is gently pinching the omega's pink nubs. Trailing down on his collar bones to leave another love bites and hickeys, Chanyeol rips Baekhyun's shirt in one strong tug, revealing his omega milky skin.

"You look good in my shirt"

The omega's mochi cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Even though he's biting his lips, the CEO still can see that he's trying his hard to hold back a smile. A small peck on those lips only making his smile widen, but not long. Because the small male spots a smile, a genuine smile on his mate's lips. Small, delicate fingers cup Chanyeol's cheek, keeping him still. Almond eyes still can't believe that his mate is smiling.

"What?"

A chuckles escape Baekhyun's lips before he leans up and pecks the other's nose.

"It's nothing. It's just... you, you're smiling"

Confused, Chanyeol just eyeing him as if he's changed into some strange creature. But soon, his staring contest got broken when Baekhyun gently flipped them over. A hand is resting against the alpha's cheek as he slowly leans in to kiss that familiar plump lips. Soft and shy kisses then turn into a more passionate one, Baekhyun moans into the other's mouth when a hot muscle slip into his warm mouth, tasting spit and mark what already marked.

A grunt escapes Chanyeol's mouth this time, thanks to slender fingers that somehow manage to pull down his pants and boxer without him noticing. That same hand begins to pump his already hard member, making it even harder and longer. Pulling away from the kiss with rage breath, the omega leans onto the alpha's forehead while his eyes are focusing on his hands.

Chanyeol's hands rub his favorite hole against the briefs Baekhyun is wearing. It seems that his omega doesn't like wearing pants inside the house since he's only dressed in a shirt that covers his clothed member. Every rubs against his hole making Baekhyun release a shaky breath and resulting with slow movements from his hands. Especially when Chanyeol pulls down his briefs and starts rubbing the rim of his hole, making it wetter than before.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol finally enters him with his long finger. It's wet as usual since he's an omega which means he doesn't need any lube because he can lubricate himself. But, it's unusually loose. This makes Chanyeol angry.

 _Why it's loose? I haven't touched him for a month_.

He's finger fucking Baekhyun in a rough and fast pace. It's not hurting the omega but is making him confused since Chanyeol's scent filled with anger.

"Chan... Channie...? Ah! Ngg~ Wha... What! What's wrong...? Why are you... you angry?"

"Who has fucked you here? Huh?!"

Baekhyun flinched by Chanyeol's rising voice. His hands have stopped for a moment while, but still gripping the alpha's hard cock. His flushed face darkens in embarrassment; he avoids the CEO's piercing gaze.

"..."

"What?! I can't hear you"

"I've been playing with myself!!!"

It's the first time Chanyeol hear Baekhyun rises his voice. His finger still deep inside the other, but he can still feel the walls clenching and unclenching around his finger. Can't believe himself, the alpha blinks several times before tilt Baekhyun's face by his chin.

"What did you say?"

"I... I've been playing with myself"

The small male avoids the other's gaze. He slightly bites onto his lower lips.

"Why?"

"Because... because... I... I..."

Impatient show in Chanyeol's face, since there's a frown in his face.

"Because I've missed you"

Now that is unexpected. The alpha's big eyes widen in surprise, his mouth hangs open and it seems like his breathing has stopped for a moment. Before a smile appears on that very same lips. Baekhyun didn't see it, but when Chanyeol retracts his finger from his hole, his almond eyes meet the dark one. His mate's eyes are sparkling under the light, making his heart flutters.

"Since you've missed me. I'll let you do what you want to do today. How's that sound?"

The tall male pulls out his finger, making Baekhyun whimper from the lost touch. He moves down and become face to face with Chanyeol's cock. Lightly giving it a kitten lick, before wetting the tip with his saliva. Just the sight alone enough making Chanyeol groans in pleasure. Still slightly pumping the base, Baekhyun slowly putting the tip inside his warm cavern. A moan escapes his throat when he feels the member twitching inside his mouth. Little by little, he engulfed Chanyeol's cock with his lips. After he adjusts to the size, Baekhyun starts to bobbing his head giving his alpha his very first blowjob. It's sloppy, but seeing the omega's eyes glancing at him as if he's looking for approval from the alpha.

"Shit Baekhyun, that's enough. You'll make me come"

Chanyeol stroke Baekhyun's silky hair, stopping the omega's movement. Making him release the still throbbing member from his mouth. A trace of saliva still connecting his mouth from the hard cock. Gently, Chanyeol guides Baekhyun back to straddle him. They didn't share a word, only staring at each other.

With his slender hands, he gently guides Chanyeol's member over his rim. Slowly sliding it over, teasing each other. Sometimes it almost enters his hole, but then slides out again. When Baekhyun think it is enough torturing the both of them, finally he penetrates himself with Chanyeol's cock. His movement is so slow that he can feel the friction between the walls against the familiar member of his mate's. Chanyeol can also feel it, he always wonders how the male on top of him always so tight despite being penetrated by him numerous times. His hands guiding the omega on his slender waist as low groans escape his throat.

When he is fully inside Baekhyun, he gently leans onto the omega before placing a chaste kiss on those thin lips. He always knows that omega is always gifted by such beauty, but Baekhyun is breathtaking. From his milky skin, slender hands and waist, thin yet kissable lips, button nose, and that almond-shaped eyes that looks so innocent, but when he's in heat or when he's like this is always filled with lust, only for him. Even though he's covered in a thin layer of sweat, he's beautiful beyond compare.

Before Baekhyun manages to move, Chanyeol lay him down without pulling out. A quick kiss on his temple signaling the omega that the man above him will move. Gentle at first, with long and slow thrust as if the alpha wants to feel every friction inside that tight hole. Then the pace changes into a short and fast thrust, making the male beneath him bite his lips so he'll not moans from pleasure. This, however, makes Chanyeol stopped, desperate for pleasure Baekhyun keep moving his waist, trying to pleasure himself. Chanyeol cupped the omega's cheek, lightly stroke it with his thumb.

"Baekhyun no. Moans for me, scream my name, I want to hear you"

With that being said, Baekhyun releases his lower lip, earning a soft peck on it. Then the alpha begins to move again, this time he pulls all the way before thrust deep into him. Making Baekhyun scream his name. Satisfied, Chanyeol fastening his pace, he makes sure to hit that bundle of nerve in the back side of Baekhyun's hole.

"Ah! Ah! Chan... Channie!"

Baekhyun's walls keep squeezing him every time he thrust, indicating the alpha that his mate is close. Grunting and groaning from the tightening, he leans on the small male underneath him. Instinctively, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's torso, slightly scratch him with his short nails. The Omega can feel his peppermint breath on his ear, complete with the low growls.

"..."

Then everything seems to turn into silence. All Baekhyun can feel is every movement Chanyeol's made. Until he moans his alpha's name when he comes onto his and Chanyeol's stomach. Baekhyun still high from his come, Chanyeol come inside him, as usual. With few thrusts to relieve their high, a knot made inside the omega.

Chanyeol is no longer lean on him, he's kneeling straight, his hands are gripping Baekhyun's waist tight to prevent him from moving. The knot is quite hurt for Baekhyun, but it doesn't matter. He reaches his hand towards his still panting mate, catching the other's attention.

"What?"

When the slender hand touch Chanyeol's cheek, in an instant a smile appears on Baekhyun's lips. A smile that makes his eyes into a crescent shape, a tear manages to escape his almond eyes. Slightly panicking, Chanyeol leans on him, gently placing his forehead against another, while his hand is cupping the fluffy mochi cheek.

"What's wrong? Hmm?"

Baekhyun just shakes his head, his smile never disappears even when he pecks Chanyeol's plump lips. Chanyeol's confused expression is the last thing he sees before sleep takes him over.

 


	7. Epilogue

Peppermint and chocolate scent fills his nose, unlike the usual vanilla and strawberry scent in his room. Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, the sunlight coming from the window slightly blinding his eyes. After blinking a few times, finally, his eyes adjust to the light. He tries to sit up only to feel familiar pain coming from his bottom. When he feels comfortable enough in his sitting position, his eyes begin to wander around the room that looks unfamiliar.

 _Wait_.

When he realizes where he is, the omega frantically tries to stand up. Luckily he's already wearing a black shirt that oversized for his body. Probably Chanyeol's. Before he manages to grab the door handle, the door itself swings open to reveal what looks like a butler of some sorts.

"Good morning Sir, Mr. Park is already waiting for you in the kitchen"

Blinking in confusion at first, Baekhyun can only nod at what the butler has said. With slow hesitant steps, the omega finally finds the open kitchen and his alpha who seems cooking something. Chanyeol's bare back is facing him. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, so there he is standing like an idiot while playing with his fingers, his eyes aren't leaving the alpha's figure.

"Morning"

"Um... Morning"

This is something new for both of them. Chanyeol never stays the morning after, he always leaves after Baekhyun's heat end. When it didn't finish yet, he usually sleeps on the couch in the study room back at the penthouse.

 _It feels strange_...

Baekhyun train of thoughts got cut off, when familiar warmth circling his waist, bringing him closer to that peppermint and chocolate scent. A smirk presents on Chanyeol's plump lips, making Baekhyun's mouth hangs open in disbelief. Since that smirk isn't his usual mean kind of smirk. Before he manages to process what is happening, Baekhyun gets a peck on his lips.

"Why are you gaping like a fish? Hmm?"

 _Chanyeol is chuckling_. This makes Baekhyun even more confused. Does the man in front of him is sick? Or does he slap his hand to hard last night? Or maybe this is some kind of punishment because Baekhyun let someone else touched him yesterday?

The omega tries to push the alpha away, so he can study the other's face better. His hands are against the Chanyeol's hard chest. But his movement stopped when a shine catches his eyes. There's a silver ring on his left ring finger. I repeat: **There's a fucking silver ring on his left ring finger**. Baekhyun looks at the ring on his finger, then look at Chanyeol, before look at the ring once again.

"Wha- what..."

"Do you like it?"

Baekhyun feels a peck on his cheek, all these things can make his brain explode any minute now. But, every time he wants to ask, his words got caught up in his throat. In the end, all he ends up with are just stuttering words to his alpha. Still circling his arm around Baekhyun's slender waist, Chanyeol brushes the other's fringe away from his almond-shaped eyes.

"In case you haven't grasp what is happening, I'm marrying you Byun Baekhyun"

This only makes Baekhyun's breath hitch. _Is this a dream?_ As if his eyes aren't wide enough from the shocked, Baekhyun unconsciously widens his eyes even more. Can't hold his tears anymore, the omega let it stream down his face, his hands now covering his mouth. Chanyeol doesn't seem surprised at his reaction since he's tightening his arms around the smaller male. As if he's trying to protect him even more. His warm breath ghosting against Baekhyun's ear.

"I'm sorry"

The moment that word escape Chanyeol's lips, Baekhyun is a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry for locking you up in that place alone all this time. I'm sorry, I haven't take care of you as your mate. Byun Baekhyun, forgive me?"

Baekhyun didn't say anything at first. Then with trembling hands, he cups Chanyeol's face. Teary eyes looking at the other, even though it filled with tears, the alpha can't help but find happiness in that almond-shaped eyes. Slowly, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol down as he tiptoed to bring the two lips together. It tastes salty because of the omega's tears. The tall male slightly pulls away just enough to separate their lips, but still touching one another.

"Baekhyun, forgive me...?"

"I've already forgiven you a long time ago Chanyeol. Can you repeat what you said last night? Please...?"

Chanyeol leans on Baekhyun, making their foreheads and noses touch each other in a gentle movement. Both of their eyes are closed, but they know that they have the same smile plastered on their lips.

" _I love you_ Baekhyun"

 

 

 

 

 

It has been 3 months since Baekhyun lives in Chanyeol's mansion, even though the CEO still forbid his mate to work, he's at least allow him to leave the mansion in a condition where Tao will guard him outside the mansion. It's a new routine for Baekhyun, but he finds it quite refreshing and all. Besides he can spend more time with his alpha.

As usual, the omega is painting in the studio Chanyeol has prepared for him. Wearing his alpha's white shirt that is way too big on him and he doesn't even bother to use pants. A round spectacle is resting against his button nose, while his left hand is holding a pallet full of paints and the other is holding a paintbrush. A pout and a deep frown decorating his face, Baekhyun is so deep in thought he doesn't even realize his alpha is approaching him.

A gasp manages to escape his lips when the omega feels those familiar warm arms circling his slender waist.

"What makes you so deep in thought, hmm?"

The moment he heard that deep voice that he loves so much, tension leaves his body. Baekhyun slowly leans his weight on Chanyeol's broad chest. While the tall male leans his chin against Baekhyun's shoulder, slightly inhaling that strawberry and honey scent.

"What do you think?"

Chanyeol is eyeing the unfinished painting in front of him. Unlike his mate late paintings, this time it full of colors, he can almost feel the ocean breeze under that twilight sky. A relieve sigh escape his plump lips.

"It's beautiful Baek. Just like you"

There's a comfortable silence among them. Baekhyun's already free hands are on top of Chanyeol's arms which still circling around his waist. He never knew that he will find his mate like that and end up living his life to the fullest like this, together with his alpha. A relieve sigh escape his thin lips as he closes his eyes and leans further into Chanyeol's warmth.

"I know it's late Baekhyun. But, we haven't had our honeymoon yet"

They've married three months ago, around a week after Chanyeol's so-called propose. Baekhyun knows that the wedding is so sudden and he knows that the alpha can't just leave his company like that, so he told Chanyeol to postpone the honeymoon.

The omega slowly turns around to face his alpha. Those big and strong arms still on his waist. Baekhyun's slender hands are cupping Chanyeol's face, a smile on his thin lips before he leans in to kiss the plump ones.

"Then, where do you want to go Mr. Park?"

"Wherever you want, Mr. Park..."

A playful smirk presents on Chanyeol's plump lips, slightly teasing the smaller male. Used to his husband playfulness, Baekhyun only can chuckle at the other's behavior. Then suddenly the omega went silent, gently biting on his lower lips and avoiding the alpha's gaze. Finding his sudden mood change worries Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

The said male wriggles out of the other's hold before making his way to the small table beside his easel for painting. Chanyeol saw him grab something, before return to his arms. The omega is looking hesitant about something, but the alpha keeps holding him nonetheless.

Slowly Baekhyun lifts something so Chanyeol can see it. Confused at first, Chanyeol just eyeing his mate before take a closer look at what the other is holding. A piece of paper, or rather a piece of a photo. The alpha can't see the picture clearly since it's mostly black and white, it also blurs.

Then it clicked.

"Can't be...? You... This..."

Baekhyun just nods, as if he understands what Chanyeol's is stuttering about.

"Yes, Chanyeol. I'm pregnant"

Suddenly the alpha's already bright world becomes even brighter. In one motion, he scooped his omega by his waist and spin him around in place. A wide smile on his face.

"Channie! The baby! The baby!"

With the reminding from Baekhyun, Chanyeol put him down before engulfing the smaller male in his arms once again. A single tear manages to roll down on his cheek. The omega sigh in relieves before returning the warm hug. To be honest, he was afraid of Chanyeol's reaction to his pregnancy at first, but after seeing his giant reaction to the news he relieves that his mate is happy about it.

"Excuse me, Sir. The dinner is served"

The alpha pulls away from the hug, before clearing his throat. While Baekhyun just silently giggles. Since his alpha still not used to show affection in public, especially to his butlers and maids in the mansion.

"We'll be right there. Thank you, Jackson"

The said butler bow to him before disappearing into the hallway. Sliding his arm on Baekhyun's waist while the other hand still holding onto the picture tightly, Chanyeol guides his husband out of the studio.

"You know; you have to stop dressing like that"

"Hmm? Why? It's comfortable like this"

A small pout forming on Chanyeol's lips, making Baekhyun even confused. Since he used to dress like this because he spent most of his time painting back in the penthouse. But, he didn't know that Chanyeol is obsessive about him. He doesn't want his maids and butlers, especially butlers, to look at Baekhyun's milk legs and deliciously thighs.

"You can only dress like this when you're with me"

"Since when the cold CEO Park Chanyeol becomes a big baby like this?"

The CEO is slightly lean to his ear and whisper in his deep voice.

"Since I've met you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's already the last chapter, might as well updated it today ^^
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos and comments that you guys left for me. I'm also in the middle of writing a Hunhan fiction and I think I will upload it this weekend... I hope...
> 
> Anyway, see you guys soon~


End file.
